


Daddy, Where are you?

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: Meeting with Birth Parents [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Suitless Vader, father and daughter meets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy when will you come to find me? Did I do something wrong?” A small child asks staring in the sky on the balcony near her room wishing her father will come to get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Star Wars fiction dealing with a suit-less Vader and child Leia. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The Great George Lucas creates this magnificent universe of Star wars so all credit goes to him. I just write for fun which means I don’t make any money off my fan fictions.
> 
> Warnings: Au, suit-less Vader, fluff, slight angst and hurt/comfort

Seven year old Leia Amidala Organa stares wide eye at her father, Bail Organa, she known for most of her young life. She has some suspicions for some time she may have been adopted but finally it comes to light. She takes a few steps back from Bail as he tries to touch her shoulders. 

He frowns at the look of mistrust and betrayal in her brown orbs. ‘She does take after mother in looks but too much of her father,’ Bail though sadly thinking of his old friend Padme Amidala.

“Why?”

The soft whisper word echo causes the man to flinch at that the sound full of sadness and anger.

“It was best to keep you safe,” Bail begins relieve that his wife is on a trip with her family off the planet. She would li take it if Leia goes and yells at her next He mentally starts counting up to fifteen waiting for his daughter’s infamous temper to come to light as her eyes narrow into slits.

Anger blazes in the brown eyes, Leia screams, “Keep me safe from what? What else have you kept from me?”

After her screaming, the girl breaths hard not fighting the tears rolling down her cheeks that start not long after he ranting. She bows her head wondering about her biological parents. Were they alive? Were they dead? She hopes not. What did she do wrong for them not being in her life? Raising her eyes back up she watch her adopted father stare at the floor. She’ll just look up that information. She turns on her heels storming out of the room slamming the door behind her not once hearing in her anger Bail’s words that would have given her a direction where to look.

“Anakin Skywalker, I envy the day when I meet you again so I can strangle you for creating a mini clone of yourself with her mother’s looks!”

 

Orbiting over the planet, a tall man glares through his mask at the men around him. The hood on top of his head covered his blond hair hiding his true identity from the world. He turns his head towards one of the men who stutters obviously uncomfortable not wanting to be on his bad side.

“We’re near Alderaan Lord Vader. Bail Organa is expecting you.”

“Fine,” the man growls out. “Have my ship ready to take off.”

Dark amusement settles within him despite his annoyance as some of the men scatter of like frighten little mice to do his order before he decide to force choke one of them. Darth Vader softly snorts wondering what it seems like a millionth time if he’s surrounded by idiots.

For a minute he wishes his wife survive than maybe things would be different and there won’t be a black hole where his heart is. He softly snarls as the thought change to his master. He blocks his thoughts from the old prune thinking he should kill him especially learning the truth. No he has to calm down first feeling his anger bubbling and the force dark around him fester. This isn’t the time to think of this. He has to deal with matters now. First things first, question Organa if he’s part of a rebellion that rumors have spread across the galaxy. If that so it would make his plans a bit easier to do and congratulate the person who thought of it.

There is still apart of him finds it odd that after close to twenty seven years he sees his old friend and master, Qui-Gon Jin. Sure the old Jedi ghost been disappointed with him about the path he taken but has been helping to pull the light inside the man. That eventually led him to the redemption he ends and seeks subconsciously.  
Why should he deserve it? He’s the main reason why there is no Jedis left in the galaxy. He lost his wife after he turns to the Sith. Even his own child is lost to him. If he could go back and change his path he would. 

Deep in the dark abyss of Darth Vader’s mind, Anakin Skywalker awakens briefly gaining some control for rare moments of the passing weeks after Jin’s first visit. He furrows his brows wondering what the men have done to have his darker half anger. He sigh feeling the darkness ready to drown him under again as Vader walks to his shuttle to head to a meeting with Organa. Unknown to the dark lord and the princess of Alderaan won’t be expecting the next events about to happen. It would lead several changes. One that would have the Sith slowly become the Jedi he used to be and a little girl to have her questions and desires to come true.

 

Leia scowls taking deep breaths trying to push her anger down. She tries to find anything about her birth parents. Nothing even shown at all! How is that possible? Inside of her, the push down anger spikes up to the breaking point causing a few glasses of the windows cracks under the mysterious pressure which surprise an unexpected gust walking by. She pushes open the doors to the balcony to feel the fresh air wrap around her.

“Daddy when will you come to find me? Did I do something wrong?” The child asks staring in the sky on the balcony near her room wishing her father will come to get her. 

The stranger stop in his tracks noticing the girl with brown hair sending the feeling of deja vu for a few moments through him there is something about her screams familiarity to him but he never has seen her before. The force he has around him cloaks him as deep inside Anakin comes to alert feeling the need to comfort the girl. He could hear the sadness in her young voice. He slowly begs to the darkness within him to let him take over to find out what is bothering the girl and promising the Emperor won’t find out about her. Yellow eyes shift into sapphire color ones behind the mask which the man takes off putting it away under his the black cloak round his shoulders. 

The man takes a deep breath before speaking. “What a child like you be doing out this late.”

He keeps his mouth in a slight straight line seeing the girl before him jump in surprise before turning around to face him. His heart aches in his chest seeing brown eyes so similar to his late Angel’s. 

Leia gaze into blue eyes that look familiar to her like those she has at times in a dream. She shrugs her shoulders not speaking. She knows not to talk to strangers. Anakin let the corner of his mouth quirk up find it slightly amusing and intriguing of the child. Neither of them notices Bail walking in their direction or the fact his face goes white watching the unexpected father and daughter standing face to face in the first time. He gulps moving closer to hear their conversation.

Leia sighs seeing the man walks towards the balcony leaning against it having a respectable distance between them. She finds it weird. Usually others would leave her alone until she calms down. It’s rather nice and comforting at the same time.

“Thinking about stuff,” Leia sighs after the silence lapse over them for a few moments.

“I know that feeling. I do that myself at times,” Anakin admits crossing his arms over his chest closing his eyes enjoying the cool breeze.

“So Mister what’s your name?” The girl asks earning a soft chuckle that seems warm to her shocking the man eavesdropping on them.

“You don’t know who I am?” He questions letting an invisible smile tug the corner of his lips. “I can’t quite say yet though it be nice to know yours young one.”

Having heard enough, Bail moves out of his hiding spot breaking the comfortable atmosphere that surround his adopted daughter and the visitor. He catches his daughter’s dark look before she glances away from him. ‘She’s a lot like her mother when she’s stubborn,’ Bail thought shaking his head not realizing the guest having a similar train of thought. ‘Force, Padmé used to give me the same silent treatment when I anger her before when she was alive.’

Biting his lip Bail glances at the tall man stating simply knowing what may come next. “Her name is Princess Leia, Daughter of Padmé Amidala.”

Leia’s mouth drops open while the man stiffens hearing the name. His mind begins to race as he starts putting more of the puzzle together. ‘Padmé’s daughter that would mean she’s my daughter as well,’ Anakin shouts in his mind not noticing Vader slowly disappearing from him and merging into the shadows of his mind. Deep within the horrid dragon awakens feeling the burning and begins to wither to ashes knowing now there is nothing to overpower Skywalker now he found a purpose in his life once more.

“My mother is my idol,” Leia whispers not paying attention to the two adults glaring at each other. She looks up eyes blazing with hope and anger. “What about my father? Who is he?

The former Sith Lord gulps softly answering for Bail who tries to shake his head silently discouraging Leia not to ask anymore but could see nothing will stop her curiosity now, “I am. My…my name is Anakin Skywalker.”

Leia gaze at the man who acclaims to her father looking into his eyes seeing the truth of his words. A feeling deep inside of her agrees with the words. She hesitantly takes a step towards him than looking at Bail who rises from a baby. She tilts her head lost and unsure.

He gives her a sad yet happy smile at the reunion until he thinks over the Sith Lord’s words. He raises his head eyes wide open and stares at Vader. He’s surprise to find Vader going by his old name. Is he really back? Does he know about his other child, the boy? No. Now isn’t the time to dwell on that or else the other will figure it out more quickly?

The question slips past off her tongue that unsettles Anakin not quite ready to answer it, “Where have you been…Daddy?”

“A faraway place under darkness,” Anakin responds vaguely not willing to speak of what he been through just yet.

“Oh.”

She nods understanding he doesn’t wish to speak of it now so she let it drop she glances from her birth father to her adopted father giving a small smile.

“So I have two fathers now?”

Smiling more remorse, Bail remarks softly, “Yes in a way you do.”

“You do,” Anakin inputs shrugging his shoulders feeling a bit of jealousy stir but it goes away thinking of his next words carefully. “Technically Bail and his wife raise you so rightfully he’s still your father.”

Bail blinks in surprise feeling tears form at the corner of his eyes which he wipes away before it gets notice. He watches the seven year old hum nod seeing the look of relief in her eyes. Her brown eyes full the look of hope warming the man’s heart seeing. It has been a long while since he last seen it ever since his daughter turn seven.

“Can you tell me about mama?” Leia ask shyly shifting from foot to foot.

Giving a soft smile not once paying attention to the last bit of darkness around him goes away as a feeling a tug of another force signature gets his attention. It’s much like the little girl before him but different. Another child, he’ll have to investigate it later. Right now it’s important what he has to deal with now.

Nodding he replies softly only that Leia could hear it, “Anything for you my little princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally finish. *Thinks* Somehow I end it seems like there may be one with Luke and Anakin with meeting his twin also. I hope everyone enjoys this story so far. Please read and review.


End file.
